No quiero estar sin ti
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: La batalla contra Naraku se ha terminado. Kagome no sabe si volver a su época o quedarse en el pasado... Pero por cierta persona...
1. ¿Acaso fue un sueño?

Este es mi primer fic de Sesshomaru y Kagome espero que les guste… XD

La subo aquí en fanfiction y también está disponible en FFL.

* * *

CAPITULO UNO  
¿Acaso fue un Sueño?

* * *

Era una tarde como cualquier otro y el grupo viajeros estaban tomando un descanso.

_"¿Que pasara ahora conmigo?" _Se preguntaba en su mente una joven de cabellos negros hasta la cintura y con ojos chocolates. Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

"_¿Tendré que volver a mi Época? Bueno eso es lo más normal_" Pensó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro– En sí, tiene lógica. Ya hemos derrotado a Naraku y la perla ya estaba completa –se decía para sí misma...

–¿Kagome? –preguntó un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados.

–Que quieres. No de verías estar con... Kykio –dijo ella, algo molesta.

–Seguro quieres que me vaya ¿verdad? –decía ella con un tono triste y algo molesta.

–Kagome...yo...yo –decía el joven mirándola a los ojos.

–¡Que quieres! Ya tienes la perla... ¡Porque no mejor pides... pides que Kykio vuelva a estar viva y no como ahora dependiendo de almas! –dijo medio enojada y gritando.

–Kagome... –era lo único que salía de la boca del joven.

–Que pas...–voltea para mirarlo y gritarle. Pero es interrumpida por los labios del joven que la habían besado. Pero ella no le correspondió.

–Por qué...–se separó del chico–Como te atreves a hacer eso - dijo ella con mirada seria.

El joven peli-plata no entendía. Él pensó que iba a ser correspondido por ella. Pero no paso, más bien vio que ella ni siquiera...

–Inuyasha eres...eres un idiota ¡ABAJO! –grito ella y salió corriendo de ese lugar...

* * *

**Luego de unos momentos de estar en el suelo...**

–Otra vez hiciste enojada a Kagome –dijeron Miroku y Sango, que se acercaban por detrás.

–Siempre igual –dijo Shippo que estaba en brazos de Sango...

* * *

**Mientras, en otro lugar bajo un árbol y contemplando los últimos rayos del sol...**

–Por qué lo hiso...porque ahora...Yo ya había aceptado mi derrota ante Kykio...Inuyasha eres un tonto –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba tan silenciosamente.

–¿Por qué estas así? –se escuchó una voz en ese lugar, que oscurecía dejando una leve luz mientras el sol se iba ocultando.

–Quien está ahí –dijo la joven aun llorando.

El silencio reino unos momentos, pero fue roto por aquella voz nuevamente.

–Solo tengo curiosidad ¿por qué estas así? –volvió a decir. Pero esta vez la joven pudo ver la silueta de una persona.

–¿Quién eres? - preguntó Kagome intentando ver el rostro con la poca luz que había. Se sorprendió al identificar a la persona que la estaba observando.

–¿Sessho...maru? –dijo la joven sorprendida y confundida. _"¿Porque él está aquí? y hablándome con una voz dulce?"_ Pensó la chica. Ya que nunca había escuchado esa dulce voz de Sesshomaru.

_"¿Por qué me preocupo por esta humana? No tiene sentido...Pero no pude evitar preguntar por su estado ya que la vi que estaba llorando y no soporto verla de esa manera" _Pensó Sesshomaru acercándose a Kagome.

–Yo...Yo tan solo pensaba en voz alta –dijo Kagome con una voz titubeante y como susurro.

–¿Acaso estas llorando por mi medio hermano? –dijo Sesshomaru algo molesto. Porque era evidente que era por Inuyasha.

–Yo... Él es un tonto –dijo secamente Kagome.

–¿Tonto? No lo que él es...es un idiota –dijo Sesshomaru viendo a Kagome como ocultaba sus ojos con su flequillo.

–Si tienes razón, es un idiota… Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi época, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Además Inuyasha ya había elegido a Kykio. Pero... –dijo la joven de ojos color chocolate, con tristeza.

–Pero no quieres dejar este lugar, verdad –dijo Sesshomaru mirándola levantarse _"ese maldito de Inuyasha como se atreve a hacerle daño a esta mujer... Espera ¿por qué pienso esto? Además ¿por qué me preocupo por una mujer insignificante?"_ pensó Sesshomaru

–Si tienes razón me he encariñado con las personas de aquí, que yo... Pero no puedo, es mejor volver a mi época.

–¿Estas huyendo? –dijo Sesshomaru acercándose más a ella. Ahora estaba a tan solo 2 pasos de Kagome.

–Puede que tengas razón. En si yo ya había aceptado mi derrota ante Kykio, pero ese maldito de Inuyasha... –recordó el beso y sin saber lo que sucedida, se vio envuelta por unos brazos que la abrazaban.

_"¡Pero que estoy haciendo! ¿Por qué estoy abrazándola? ¿Por qué quería tener a esta mujer entre mis brazos? ¿Por qué desde hace un tiempo me siento atraído hacia esta mujer?"_ pensó Sesshomaru.

…

–Quédate conmigo...no te vayas –dijo Sesshomaru.

Ella no tenía por qué, entre los brazos de Sesshomaru se sentía protegida. Sin saber por qué. Ella al verlo a los ojos; ella veía sus dorados ojos ahora a la luz de la luna. Y sin darse cuenta, ella se puso de puntillas y beso los labios suaves de Sesshomaru. Kagome coloco sus brazos por el cuello abrazándolo. Sesshomaru aun sin entender porque razón quería tanto besar esos labios de aquella humana, correspondió el beso rodeándola por la cintura.

_"¿Por qué quiero seguir probando estos labios?"_ se preguntaba Kagome en su mente.

Sesshomaru dio un claro y notorio movimiento exigiendo más, al cual Kagome respondió dejando que la lengua de él explorara su boca. Luego de un rato de juguetear con sus lenguas se separaron por falta de aire...

* * *

_"Donde estas" _pensaba Inuyasha. Escuchando los reclamos de sus compañeros.

–Inuyasha eres un tonto. El simple hecho de que ya matamos a Naraku y ya tienes la perla en tus manos, no significa que hagas eso que la confundió –dijo Sango.

–Inuyasha esta vez te pasaste –decía el monje.

* * *

Kagome estaba todavía junto aquel árbol. Abrió los ojos y miro a todos lados, pero no había nadie...

–Pero ¿acaso fue un sueño? –Se cuestionó la joven azabache– acaso fue un sueño el beso que disfrute con Sesshomaru –dijo sonrojada llevándose unos de sus dedos a sus labios, mientras recordaba aquel beso lleno de ternura.

**Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejano donde la joven azabache yacía junto a un árbol...**

–Amo bonito ¿dónde estaba hace rato? –cuestiono Jaken; un demonio de color verde y ojos saltones.

–Donde no te importa –dijo fríamente un taiyoukai de cabellos plateado y ojos color dorado. Mientras se disponía a pensar...

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer Capitulo


	2. ¡No entiendo nada!

Aquí les dejo el capítulo dos de este fic soy novata pero espero que les guste

Saben… estoy muy feliz de haber recibido reviews sobre mi primer capítulo de esta historia, bueno les traigo aquí la conti que tanto quieres y espero les guste.

* * *

CAPITULO DOS  
¡No entiendo nada!

* * *

–Pero… me abre soñado eso… o quizás paso –dijo Kagome sonrojada recordando aquel beso, que ella no sabía si fue un sueño o realidad.

–¡Kagome aún no te vayas! –dijo un pequeño zorro con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Shippo que haces aquí –dijo una asombrada Kagome.

–Pensé que te habías ido. ¡No te vayas aun! –dijo el pequeño aferrándose a su madre adoptiva.

–Es verdad quédate un poco más Kagome –añadió Sango.

–Está bien. Me quedare un poco más y luego me iré –dijo lo último algo triste la azabache…

* * *

**En la aldea de la anciana Kaede…**

–Anciana Kaede. Ya volvimos –dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

-Kagome que bueno que te quedas un poco más –dijo Kaede mirando a las recién llegadas.

* * *

**EN OTRO LUGAR….**

–¡Jaken! –llamo el Gran Sesshomaru con voz fría como el hielo.

–Si amo bonito –respondió el demonio verde acercándose a su amo.

–Ve a buscar algo para que Rin cene –añadió fríamente Sesshomaru.

–Si amo bonito –dijo Jaken alejándose.

Sesshomaru se sentó en las ramas de un árbol…

_"Por qué… hice eso… ella es una simple humana…pero porque me atrae tanto…porque deseaba tanto besarla_" pensó Sesshomaru recordando el beso apasionado y tierno que tuvo con Kagome. (N/A: Que alivio entonces era real no un simple sueño de Kagome XD)

* * *

**Volviendo con Kagome**

–Anciana Kaede…–dijo Inuyasha y luego vio a Kagome– Kagome que haces aquí –Inuyasha se mostraba sorprendido.

–Que te importa. Yo solo me quedare un tiempo más aquí por Shippo, Sango y el monje Miroku –dijo Kagome bajando la mirada al ver a Kykio junto a Inuyasha.

–Kagome que te parece si tomamos un baño juntas antes de dormir –dijo Sango llevándose a Kagome lejos de aquella pareja que parecía afectar ver.

...

–Kagome ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sango a su amiga azabache.

–Claro, por qué no. Yo ya me rendí ante Kykio (N/A: recuerdan el cap. 47, 48, 49, 50 donde ella decide rendirse ante Kykio, /creo/) Además decidí olvidarme de Inuyasha –dijo ella con una casi falsa sonrisa.

–Enserio Kagome –dijo Sango aun preocupada por su amiga.

–Claro, además seguro cuando me vaya a mi época me olvide de él y conozca a otra persona –dijo Kagome fingiendo sonrisa e imaginando cosas.

–Ese Inuyasha es un tonto por no escogerte a ti –dijo Sango muy molesta por la elección del hibrido.

–¿Tonto? No, lo que él es...es un idiota (N/A: ¡oh! lo mismo que dijo Sesshomaru XD) –dijo Kagome… Recordó momentáneamente que Sesshomaru dijo lo mismo y luego la beso apasionadamente… Eso hiso que Kagome se sonrojara por el recuerdo.

–Kagome estas bien… Tienes la cara roja… ¿te estás enfermando? –preguntó Sango preocupada.

–¡No! Nada… de nada –dijo Kagome… "_porque recordé ese beso, pero no estoy segura si fue un sueño o realidad_(N/A: es verdadero_) aunque me gusto ese beso… pero que dices ya es demasiado extraño el simple hecho que puede que te hayas besado con el hermano de Inuyasha fuera un sueño o realidad_" se volvió a sonrojar esta vez negando la cabeza.

–Kagome… ¿enserio estas bien? –volvió a cuestionar su amiga.

-¡Ah!... si…si claro –dijo Kagome con una risa nerviosa.

* * *

**Al día siguiente por la tarde…  
**  
–Kagome –dijo Shippo corriendo asía ella

–Que pasa –respondió Kagome recibiéndolo como si fuera ella su madre.

–Es que Inuyasha me regaño y me pego –dijo el pequeñín llorando.

–Shippo… por más que me cueste a mí y a ti, desde ahora tendrás que decirle eso a Kykio para que lo castigue –dijo Kagome algo seria y triste pero con una sonrisa.

–Pero Kagome… –dijo Shippo con los ojos cristalinos.

–Lo siento Shippo… Y si preguntan Sango y Miroku donde estoy, le dices que me fui a dar un paseo por los alrededores –dijo Kagome alejándose de la aldea.

* * *

**Luego de eso en un lugar cerca del pozo**

–En verdad ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –dijo Kagome echándose junto a un árbol.

–Solo debo irme y olvidarme de él… De todos modos ya ni podre volver –decía Kagome, en eso se dio cuenta de algo.

–¿Un fragmento? Pero…se supone que… –dijo confundida Kagome…

–¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntarse. Ya que ella sabía perfectamente que la perla de shikon que tenía Inuyasha estaba completa no faltaba nada. Entonces ¿que era ese fragmento? que no era para nada falso (N/A: enserio ¿por qué?).

–Es muy pequeño… Bueno es una perla no tan pequeña, pero puedo sentir que tiene algo de mi esencia no como la perla de Shikon –dijo ella (N/A: ya saben cómo si ella lo haya creado por algún deseo que tenía).

En ese momento escucho una voz…

Provenía de la pequeña perla, que creyó que era un fragmento…

_–Yo eh sido parte de ti desde que naciste. Estuve contigo en cada momento de tu vida y en tus más puros sentimientos. Pero no te percataste de mí ya que la perla de Shikon también estaba dentro de ti. Pero ahora pude salir como una perla_ –dijo una luz proveniente de la perla– _En verdad tú no quieres irte. Pero ya no hay nada más que hacer pues ya todo acabo y tenemos que irnos… Yo al igual que la otra perla, puedo transportarte a tu época. Pero a diferencia de la perla de shikon, yo no poseo maldad ni doy maldad a quien me posea, ya que yo soy…_

–Yo soy la Perla Miki (N/A: que significa "esperanza para el futuro")

Kagome no se lo creía aun lo que pasaba (N/A: hasta yo y eso que lo estoy escribiendo).

–No entiendo nada –dijo Kagome tirando un grito al cielo.

–Aunque volverás a esta época después –susurro la perla y ya no dijo nada y el brillo se apagó como si se durmiera.

Pero Kagome no escucho ese pequeño comentario que dijo la Perla Miki antes de dormirse nuevamente. Para luego estar en la mano de Kagome como una manilla.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí mañana tengo que ir a clases y estoy algo ocupada pero subiré mas, espero que les guste esta historia.


	3. Tomando otro rumbo por un tiempo

Aquí les dejo el 3 cap. En verdad esta será una historia corta ya que no soy muy buena pero espero que les guste este fic.

Por cierto este es un adelanto pero… no mejor no, eso arruinaría la historia.

Ya saben…

Diálogos: - bla bla bla -

Pensamientos: "_bla bla bla"_

Sin más preámbulos….

* * *

CAPITULO TRES

Tomando otro rumbo por un tiempo

* * *

De repente un demonio la ataco…

Ella se defendió pero el demonio era muy fuerte. De la nada aparece alguien dispuesta a salvarla.

–Sessho…maru –dijo sorprendida Kagome (N/A: qué lindo fue a salvarla wiiiiii)

Sesshomaru salvo a Kagome en un dos por tres. Kagome no se lo podía creer para nada. Ella sabía que él es alguien de corazón frío y no salvaría a una humana.

–Sesshomaru…–dijo Kagome al ver que él se le acercaba. Pero fueron interrumpidos por Sango que estaba cerca (N/A: maldición iba a pasar algo bueno).

En eso Sesshomaru se da cuenta y se va de ese lugar antes de que Sango aparezca.

–¡Kagome! Estas bien –dijo Sango al llegar donde su amiga.

–Claro –respondió Kagome con una sonrisa…

* * *

**Después en la aldea…**

–Kagome presentí la esenia de un demonio dime ¿estás bien? –cuestiono su amiga mirándola si tenía heridas.

–Claro que sí, no me paso nada –respondió Kagome de lo más normal. Pero su mente estaba en otro lado… o mejor dicho pensando en una persona en especial…

* * *

**En otro sitio…**

–Amo bonito ¿por qué salvo a esa humana? –preguntó Jaken al ver a su amo. Que se había alejado para salvar a la humana.

–Señor Jaken, si el Lord Sesshomaru no lo quiere decir no pregunte –dijo Rin mientras miraba unas mariposas.

–La verdad ni yo mismo lo sé –dijo Sesshomaru en un susurro mirando el cielo.

_"Por qué… quise verla…no lo puede resistir… además su dulce aroma aun quedo en mi luego de…_ (El beso) _Aun no entiendo por qué me atrae tanto si tan solo es una miko como otras… no… ella es distinta_" pensaba Sesshomaru. (N/A: Pronto habrá química)

* * *

**Volviendo con Sango...**

–¡QUE! Sesshomaru te salvo –dijo Sango asombrada, con los ojos como plato mientras se tomaban un baño con Kagome.

–No lo digas tan alto o te escucharan. Además no es para tanto –dijo Kagome sabiendo firmemente que eso alertaba mucho.

–Kagome… ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿qué es lo que traes es la muñeca? –dijo Sango intrigada mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice la muñeca de Kagome.

–¿En mi muñeca?… –dijo Kagome con cara de no entender y así se dispone a ver que miraba su amiga(N/A: Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía)

–Pero si es…

–¿Que es Kagome? –preguntó Sango aún más intrigada.

–No sé exactamente, pero creo que es una perla parecida a la perla de Shikon –dijo Kagome mirando atentamente aquella manilla que apareció en su mano.

–¿Enserio?… ¿y de donde la sacaste? –preguntó su amiga acercándose a ella.

–_En cierta forma yo logre salir cuando algo inesperado le sucedió a Kagome _(N/A: ya sabemos que XD)_ De esa forma pude manifestarme en un perla y salir de ella_ –dijo una luz que venía de la perla. La cual… llego de la nada.

–¡Waaaa! Volvió a hablar –grito Kagome. Para luego tapar su boca para que nadie escuchara su grito de asombro.

–Pero que energía más pura –dijo Sango contemplando la luz blanca de la perla.

–A si es. Yo en esta forma soy una perla de energía purificadora que derrota a los enemigos; si estos son malos o deben morir por lo que hicieron –dijo la perla. La voz era como de una niña, dulce angelical e inocente.

–Pero no entiendo nada –dijo Kagome mientras miraba con detenimiento la perla blanca que llevaba en la muñeca de su mano.

–¿Algo inesperado?... que te paso Kagome –dijo Sango mirando a su amiga para ver si respondía.

–¡Yo!... –recuerda el beso– no es imposible… ¿o sí?... entonces fue real o no… que… no se… –dijo Kagome llevándose sus manos a la cabeza.

–_Solo vine para que puedas volver a esta época de vez en cuando para visitar a tus amigos_ – dijo la voz y luego desapareció.

–Que pasa que no entiendo –dijo Sango mientras se adentraba más en las aguas de las termas.

–Yo menos –dijo Kagome repitiendo lo que hiso su amiga mientras daba un gran y largo suspiro…

* * *

**Una semana después**

–Kagome enserio tienes que irte –decía Shippo llorando de manera incontrolable.

–Si Shippo… Yo tengo que irme a mi época, pertenezco allá, no aquí –decía Kagome algo triste. Dejar a sus amigos de esa época le dolía mucho…

–Pero…

–Volverás verdad –decía Sango con una sonrisa acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla.

–Claro que si –decía Kagome correspondiendo el abrazo.

* * *

**Luego en el poso devora huesos**

–Señorita Kagome. Ya se va –decía Rin que pasaba por ahí junto a Sesshomaru. Y al ver a la miko no dudo en preguntar de manera triste.

–Si Rin me tengo que ir –decía Kagome mientras se disponía a ver a la pequeña.

–Pero señorita Kagome, no se vaya aun –dijo la pequeña abrazándola y aferrándose a ella.

–Al menos deberías quedarte un poco más para que Rin no se sienta sola –decía Sesshomaru mientras miraba de una forma fría y ¿dulce? (N/A: ya sabemos que lo dijo porque él es el que no quiere que ella se vaya).

–Supongo que unos días más no hace daño –decía Kagome con una sonrisa mientras apartaba a Rin para sonreírle.

–¡Yupi! Kagome oka-san se quedara un tiempo más con Rin –decía la pequeña dando brinquitos.

–¿Oka-san? –dijo Kagome asombrada por las palabras de la niña.

–Sí. Kagome yo la veo a usted como si fuera mi mamá y a lord Sesshomaru como mi papá… –dijo Rin con una sonrisa deteniendo sus brinquitos.

–¿Enserio Rin?… Bueno entonces yo seré tu nueva mamá si tú lo quieres –respondió Kagome con sonrisa dulce; lo cual para Rin hiso que le brillaran los ojos de felicidad.

–¡Yupi! –saltaba de la felicidad. Rin. Alrededor de su nueva madre.

–Lord Sesshomaru. ¿Kagome puede venir con nosotros por un tiempo antes de irse? –preguntó la pequeña juntando sus manitas, mirando a Sesshomaru. Y Kagome, pues, también lo miro para ver la respuesta del taiyoukai.

–Bueno si es lo que quieres está bien –respondió Sesshomaru. _"Que pasa por que estoy muy tranquilo viéndola sonreír. Ese aroma tan dulce que proviene de ella, es demasiado dulce y hermoso para que sea humana… ¡Ese aroma me vuelve loco!"_ pensaba Sesshomaru para así empezar a caminar.

–Bueno en ese caso, supongo que estaremos juntos por un tiempo –dijo Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa. Se sentía feliz, estaría un poco más en esa época junto a Rin y… Sesshomaru.

–Si –respondió Rin. Para así ambas seguir su camino a donde el príncipe del oeste se dirigía.

Continuara…

* * *

que tal ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¿fue un fracaso? o estuvo bien o de maravilla...

bueno ustedes creen que merece al menos un reviews, si tengo al menos 6 en total, subo la continuación.

se despide su desafiadora de los cielos y dimensiones...

**Sora Taka**


	4. ¿Algo va a pasar?

EEEE aquí el cuarto capi espero que les guste mucho  
Saludos a todos gracias por leer mi historia y bla bla bla

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO**  
**Algo va a pasar?**

* * *

**A la semana…**

_"Que me pasa mientras más paro con Sesshomaru me pongo nerviosa…por qué… mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte al verlo tan cerca_" pensaba Kagome mirando como dormía Sesshomaru.

_"No puedo evitar estar cerca de ella, ese arome que tiene me enloquece que apenas puedo contenerme al margen de mi situación_" pensaba Sesshomaru disque dormido.

–Humana –Kagome lo mira– deja ya de mirarme tanto y duérmete –dijo Sesshomaru ya que le inquietaban esos ojos chocolates mirándolo con tanta ternura.

–¡Ah!... etto…yo…Buenas noches –dijo sonrojada al ver que la descubrieron y se quedó dormida. Paso media hora y…

–Se-ssho-ma-ru –decía Kagome dulcemente entre sueño.

–Que pasa –al ver que no recibió respuesta volteo a verla y la miro profundamente dormida "_¿se estará soñando con migo?_" Pensó con una sonrisa "_espera que son esos pensamientos yo no debería…"_

Miro a la Miko y vio lo indefensa y dócil que ella era cuando dormía. Se acercó donde ella y le dio un beso en la boca. Rin vio eso pero se quedó callada y alegre y volvió a dormir.

Pasaron 2 semanas e incluso 4 semanas… Kagome sentía un nuevo sentimiento por Sesshomaru. Hasta ese día en el cual ninguno podía esconder más los sentimientos y se dejaron llevar por el momento…

* * *

**_{{ESTO FUE LO QUE SUSEDIO}}_**

–¡Jaken! Ve con Rin a buscar algo comer antes de que anochezca –dijo Sesshomaru fríamente mientras detenía su andar.

Luego Rin junto con Jaken se fue a buscar la cena dejando a Kagome a "solas" con Sesshomaru.

Kagome estaba tan nerviosa, que Sesshomaru lo supo por su olor y el latido de su corazón que escuchaba tan claramente. Eso hizo aparecer una sonrisa de satisfacción en Sesshomaru, al darse cuenta que él la ponía nerviosa.

En eso empezó a llover y anochecer y Sesshomaru alzo a Kagome entre sus brazos (Kagome le había regresado a la normalidad su brazo izquierdo) y la llevo a un cueva para refugiarse de la lluvia. Kagome estaba tan roja que un tomate la envidiaría; por como Sesshomaru estaba siendo muy bueno con ella (N/A: una cosa más; Kagome llevaba un kimono azulado que le dio Sesshomaru luego de que se ensucio su ropa hace unos días atrás.)

Dentro de la cueva Sesshomaru se sacó la parte superior de su atuendo para dejarlo secar y dejo al descubierto su cuerpo perfecto, ese abdomen bien formado y su pecho…que Kagome no dejaba de ver ese perfecto cuerpo. Estando ella muy sonrojada, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta y se acercó a Kagome de una forma picara.

Kagome se sonrojo y su corazón se puso al mil por hora– Sessho-sshoma-maru –dijo ella tartamudeando por la cercanía entre ambos.

–Qué pasa. ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa? Miko –dijo Sesshomaru de una manera seductora y luego en su mente "¡_pero que estoy haciendo! no puedo detener mis impulsos al verla frente a mí y se ve tan irresistible_"

–Sessho-sshoma-maru –dijo ella muy nerviosa y queda hipnotizada por esos ojos dorados.

–Me encanta verte así. Ka-go-me –dijo Sesshomaru besando el cuello de la miko y eso hiso que Kagome se sonrojara y soltara un pequeño gemido; y que el Youkai se diera cuenta.

–Sessho-maru, Que intentas hacer. No… no deberías… –dijo tartamudeando al sentir las garras del youkai rodearla por la cintura y que sus cuerpos estuvieran más juntos.  
Sesshomaru la tomo por la barbilla y la beso. Un beso ardiente que ambos disfrutaron. Luego Sesshomaru antes de empezar le muerde la mano dejando una marca de media luna como la de su frente.

Kagome dio un gritito. Sesshomaru se acercó a su oído y le dijo– esa marca que te puse deja claro que tú ahora eres mía y de nadie más –dijo Sesshomaru para luego despojar a Kagome de su kimono… empezaron a besarse. Las carisias, el placer…

(N/A: escenas no apta para menores así que no lo escribiré jejejeje Si lo sé, van a querer matarme pero los recompensare en otra historia ok)

Y así ellos demostraron sus sentimientos. Un amor verdadero que ambos tenían y solo la luna y la lluvia fueron los únicos testigos de ese amor, esa noche…

* * *

**1 mes después**

–Señorita Kagome –dijo Rin mientras seguía dando brinquitos en el camino.

–Sí que ocurre –respondió Kagome a su "hija" con una sonrisa.

–Ya ha pasado un tiempo. No cree que debería haber ido a ver a su familia –dijo Rin algo preocupada…

–Si tienes razón. Debería ir –dijo Kagome mirando a Sesshomaru a ver que decía. Este supo que ella buscaba respuesta así que…

–Está bien –dijo fríamente– te llevare a la aldea para que puedas ir a ver a tu familia y amigos.

–Gracia –dijo Kagome dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla al taiyoukai.  
Jaken miraba boquiabierto la escena. Claro, últimamente algo parecía diferente (Sesshomaru ocultaba muy bien sus sentimientos como para que no sospecharan. aunque eso ya no había porque seguir negándolo ya que ella era su mujer)

–¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo –dijo Kagome mientras juntaba sus manos y paraba en seco su caminar.

–Que pasa señorita Kagome –dijo Rin al ver su mamá adoptiva detenerse.

–Sesshomaru también me quedare un tiempo con Kaede para completar mi entrenamiento como Sacerdotisa… –dijo esperando la respuesta de taiyoukai. El cual lo pensó…

–Ok… cuando tiempo.

–No lo sé. Puede que 2 meses –dijo tanteando el tiempo. Mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla para pensar.

–¡Que!… por tanto tiempo –dijo Rin abrazándola. No quería alejarse de su madre.

–Tranquila, volveré. Te lo prometo –dijo Kagome acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña aferrada a ella.

* * *

**Luego al día siguiente**

–Señor Sesshomaru Rin puede quedarse también –dijo la pequeña juntando las manos y poniendo cara chibi mientras decía un _"siii"._

–Si quieres –dijo Sesshomaru algo triste porque no vería a su Kagome por un tiempito. Pero claro, su rostro no mostraba ningún rastro de sentimiento estaba como siempre; frío e inexpresivo.

–Sesshomaru... Gracias –dijo Kagome abrazándolo y luego le dio un beso, que fue correspondido por Sesshomaru.

Y los otros integrantes del grupo se quedaron con cara de: (O_O) (*O*)

* * *

**Luego a la semana siguiente**

–Kaede-sama puedo seguir… estoy bien –dijo Kagome mientras respiraba entre cortadamente.

–Está bien. Pero te ves cansada, no te parece que lo dejamos por hoy. Tomate un descanso y ve a visitar a Sango –dijo Kaede mientras bajaba su arco y se disponía a ver a Kagome.

–Sí, creo que si –dijo ella emprendiendo viaje a casa de Sango.

* * *

–Hola Kagome ven pasa –dijo Sango desde dentro de la cabaña sosteniendo un bebé en brazos.

–Qué lindo es tu bebé –dijo Kagome mientras saludaba al pequeñín que estaba entre los brazos de su amiga.

–Suerte que no se parece al padre. Sango, por cierto donde esta que no lo veo –dijo ella recorriendo con la mirada la cabaña.

–Se fue con Inuyasha y Kykio a hacer algunos trabajos –dijo Sango mientras se sentaba en un cojín para arrullaba a su criatura para que durmiera.

–¡Ah!... ¿Y cómo están ellos? –preguntó Kagome mientras imitaba a su amiga y se sentó en unos de los cojines.

–Bien. Creo que se van a casar luego –dijo Sango– Inuyasha pidió a la perla que Kykio vuelva a vida al igual que Kohaku –finalizo con una sonrisa. Ya que su hermano estaba vivo nuevamente.

–Qué bien por ellos –dijo Kagome. Ella ya no sentía más que un afecto de amigos hacia Inuyasha. Pues desde hace ya un buen tiempo; antes de viajar con Sesshomaru. Ella ya sentía algo por ese taiyoukai pero no sabía que, o al menos en ese momento. Ya que ahora…

–Y tú como estas con Sesshomaru. Rin me dijo que ustedes antes de llegar se besaron. Dime acaso estas con Sesshomaru –dijo Sango interrogando a su amiga, esto para Sango era un tema crucial.

–Etto…yo…bueno… si –dijo ella sonrojada, de la pregunta de su amiga.

–Y dime hablando de eso ¿dónde este Rin? –dijo desviando el tema. Con mirada nerviosa, mirando a todos lados buscando a la pequeña.

–Está jugando con Shippo –respondió Sango mientras que con su mano apuntaba el jardín que se encontraba detrás de la cabaña.

–Ah…

–Ay… me duele la cabeza –dijo Kagome tambaleante y luego de luchar contra ese dolor insoportable… se desmayó…

–Debe estar muy cansada por su entrenamiento y otras cosas –dijo Miki materializada en una niña parecida a Kagome cuando tenía 10 años.

–Si –dijo Sango al momento de colocar en el futo a su hijo para ayudar a su amiga.

* * *

**Luego de 3 horas**

–Ah… ¿qué me paso? –dijo Kagome tambaleante, abriendo los ojos y con una mano en la cabeza.

–Kagome, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sango al verla despertar…

–Si estoy bien –respondió Kagome con una de sus hermosas sonrisas para no preocupar a nadie.

...

Luego de un rato de charlar, reír, contar algunas anécdotas...

–Kagome te diré algo…

Continuara…

* * *

[04/09/13]Ok... este capitulo aun no esta editado, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que puse el capitulo cuatro de Atarashi jinsei... Lamento tal equivocación... Pero esta historia sera reescrita para el futuro ya que solo lo cambie por el que tenia que ser y no edite mucho como tenia que ser...


	5. Tremenda sorpresa

Aquí les dejo el 5 capitulo  
Espero que les guste a decir verdad esta historia va a ser corta no sé si les gustara el final pero espero que si.

* * *

CAPITULO CINCO  
Tremenda sorpresa

* * *

–Sí que pasa –dijo Kagome mirando a Miki en su forma Humana. Le sorprendió al principio pero luego se acostumbró.

–Deberías quedarte un tiempo en tu época como descanso –dijo Miki. Estar entrenando como sacerdotisa consumió mucho poder y eso Miki lo sabía muy bien y Kagome se dio cuenta de que Miki tenía razón, se sobreesfuerzo en los entrenamientos y además quería ver a su familia.

–Ok –dijo ella con una sonrisa a Miki y esta le devolvió el gesto.

–Sango te daré algo para que puedas atravesar tú también a la época de Kagome –dijo Miki y un poco de su luz se introdujo en Sango.

–Bien ahora podrás acompañar e ir a visitar a Kagome el tiempo que se encuentre en su época –dijo Miki con una sonrisa. Ella sabía algo que Kagome no sabía aun.

* * *

**Luego en su época actual**

–¡Hola mamá! –dijo Kagome entrando a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre.

–Hola hija como estas –respondió su madre dejando un momento lo que hacía para saludar a su hija.

–Bien pero algo mareada y me duele la cabeza e vomitado y me duele el estómago –dijo la azabache mientras se sentaba en una silla y recargaba su cabeza en la mesa.

–Seguro no comiste nada hoy y debes de tener hambre –dijo su madre con una sonrisa para seguir cocinando.

–Si es cierto debe ser eso –dijo ella recordando que efectivamente no comió desde la mañana; por estar entrenando.

* * *

**Luego de días en su época**

–Hija no será que estas… –dijo su madre mirando a su hija recostada en la cama. Kagome la mira para saber qué era lo que iba a decir.

–Es que no tienes fiebre ni nada. Pero aun así te duele y te mareas –dijo su madre acariciando la cabeza de su hija. (N/A: no quiero arruinárselo pero no está embarazada)

–Ah…que…no…o…si –dijo Kagome alterada mientras se sentaba de golpe en su cama y luego se ponía a pensar _"no es posible… o ¿sí?"._

–Iremos a ver a un doctor –dijo madre mientras salía de la recamara de su hija. Kagome asintió y se dispuso a ver que ponerse ya que todavía estaba en pijamas.

* * *

–Kagome Hiburashi –dijo el médico mirando en el expediente el nombre de su próxima paciente.

–¡Sí! –dijo muy nerviosa y entró para que le hagan los exámenes.

–Nombre; Kagome Hiburashi, edad; 19 años, estatura; 1.70…. –dijo el doctor y siguió leyendo el expediente de la paciente mientras que ella estaba que los nervios la mataban. Y luego hicieron la prueba.

…

–Pues vera –dijo el doctor mientras se sacaba los lentes de lectura para mirar a Kagome.

–Que… –dijo nerviosa la azabache. Mientras jugueteaba con sus manos por el nerviosismo.

–Pues… Kagome Hiburashi déjeme decirle que…usted… está… embarazada de 3 meses –dijo el doctor con una sonrisa (N/A: jajá les engañe si estaba embarazada)

–Em-ba-ra-za-da –dijo Kagome muy pero MUY pasmada, en ese momento se llenó de alegría, nerviosismo, miedo; un revuelo de emociones…

* * *

–Hija que te dijo el médico –dijo su madre al ver salir a su hija con pasos lentos de la habitación.

–Mamá…si…estoy…embarazada –dijo ella esperando la respuesta de su madre.

–Y dime hija el padre del bebé… lo amas mucho y el a ti –dijo con una sonrisa. Kagome miro a su madre y luego de un ratito ella también sonrió.

–Si –dijo Kagome asintiendo con la cabeza. Esa respuesta tranquilizo a su madre.

* * *

**Luego en casa**

Kagome le conto que el padre del futuro bebé que nacería era de Sesshomaru. Que TREMENDA SORPRESA para Kagome, ya que ella llevaba en su vientre al hijo o hija de Sesshomaru pero…algo la dejo pensativa… (N/A: ya sabemos que)

–Hija y dime ¿qué harás? –dijo su madre luego de escuchar lo que le conto su hija mayor.

–Pues, pienso tenerlo –dijo Kagome tocando su vientre y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–Si es tu decisión está bien hija –dijo besando la frente de Kagome para luego abrazarla.

–Gracias mamá. Mamá, pienso quedarme aquí hasta que nazcan –respondió Kagome mientras abrazaba a su madre.

–Y no le dirás al padre del niño de esto… –dijo su madre rompiendo el abrazo para ver a Kagome a los ojos.

–Pues…aun no –dijo ella bajando la cabeza… eso era difícil…

–Iré a preguntar algo a Kaede-sama y entrenare para poder completar mi entrenamiento y luego volveré –dijo ella levantándose para arreglar algunas cosas para ir al pasado.

–Cuídate… en tu estado es peligroso... Quiero conocer a ni nieto o nieta sana –dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Kagome se sintió feliz y le dio una risita pequeña cuando su madre dijo eso.

* * *

–Hola Sango –dijo Kagome al llegar a casa de Sango.

–Kagome. Hola. Vaya no sentí tu presencia –dijo Sango con una sonrisa recibiendo a su amiga.

–Es gracias a Miki –dijo apuntando su manilla. Para luego sentarse en un cojín.

–Y ¿por qué? –preguntó Sango cuando la vio suspirar un poco.

–Miki hiso que parte de mi presencia desapareciera hace ya tiempo; Me dijo eso hace rato. Dijo que lo hiso para que él no se dé cuenta. Pero a este punto… dijo que era mejor ocultar mi presencia por completo –dijo ella mirando de reojo a su amiga.

–Y ¿por qué? –volvió a interrogar Sango. Vio que Kagome daba otro suspiro y tragaba un poco de saliva…

–Por qué…no quiero que él se dé cuenta que mi esencia esta distinta…Ya que estoy…Embarazada… –dijo Kagome jugando con sus largos cabellos mientras miraba a su amiga.

-¡Ah!…

…Espera…

¡QUEEE! –dijo sango al analizar todo lo que dijo su amiga. Y quedo con los ojos muy abiertos.

–No grites, no quiero que nadie se entere aun –dijo Kagome mientras tapaba la boca de su amiga. Esta asintió y Kagome volvió a sentarse.

-Y el padre es…

- Sí. Es Sesshomaru –interrumpió Kagome y Sango no dijo nada…

–Pero no sé qué hacer…Sesshomaru odia a los híbridos y de seguro mi hijo o hija lo serán –eso era lo que tenía mal a Kagome desde cuando se enteró… estaba triste por ese punto.

–Ya veo. Por eso quieres ocultar tu presencia –dijo Sango comprendiendo lo que dijo su amiga.

–Sango te puedo pedir un favor. Puedes llamar a Kaede-sama –dijo Kagome y Sango solo asintió…

* * *

**Luego de horas**

–Kaede ¿cuándo durara? –preguntó Kagome luego de tomar un trago de té.

–Depende de su poder puede que cinco o seis meses –respondió la anciana luego de pensar un rato.

–Ya veo. Así que dentro de dos o tres meses más nacerá –dijo Kagome feliz tocando su vientre pero al mismo tiempo algo triste.

–¿Si pero acaso piensas tenerlo? puedes morir –dijo Kaede, ella sabía los riesgos que podía correr Kagome si lo tenía.

–Claro que sí. Kaede, acabare mi entrenamiento y luego de eso me iré a mi época para haya tenerlos –dijo ella. Nunca pensaría en no tenerlo, era su hijo, merecía nacer y ella no era tan cruel como para retener su nacimiento.

–Ok–dijo Kaede dándole unas yerbas medicinales para controlar el embarazo.

–Sango ¿puedes visitarme?, me seria de ayuda. Claro y de paso cuidamos a tu hijo –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras guardaba las yerbas en su bolso.

–Si –dijo Sango asintiendo con una sonrisa a su amiga.

* * *

**3 semanas después**

–Señor Sesshomaru –dijo Rin muy feliz a ver a Sesshomaru acercase. Y corrió donde él se encontraba.

–Rin donde esta Kagome, supongo que ya es hora de irnos –dio el Taiyoukai recorriendo con la mirada el lugar y olfateando el aire… Pero el aroma de Kagome no estaba.

–Ella se fue a su época a visitar a su familia y dijo que estará allí un tiempo, Sango-san también fue –respondió con una sonrisa. Sesshomaru solo la miro y asintió. Era normal que vaya a ver a su familia. Él no le impediría no ir a visitarla, ya que desde un buen largo tiempo no estaba con ellos.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí el capitulo, les digo que este historia solo tendrá 8 capítulos, si lo se van a querer matarme, pero no lo hagan ya que les aseguro que tendrá segunda temporada, les diré el nombre de la segunda temporada en el ultimo capitulo de esta historia.

Y ya saben si no hay reveiws no hay conti, a por cierto les invito a leer mi otra historia

Atarashi jinsei

apenas la estoy empezando pero espero que les agrade, también esta en la sección del anime Inuyasha

bueno SAYONARA, su gran emperatris de los cielos se despide

_**Sora Taka**_


	6. ¿Dudas? ¿Sin respuestas? Y una sorpresa

Otro capi más espero que les agrade mi historia y forma de escribirlas

* * *

CAPITULO SEIS

¿Dudas? ¿Sin respuestas? Y una sorpresa

* * *

-¿Se fue? – se preguntaba Sesshomaru mirando la dirección del pozo.

-Pero volverá yo lo sé – dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Aunque escuche algo de su conversación antes de que se fuera, dijeron de algo que tenían que esconder de usted, que usted no tendría por qué saberlo – dijo Rin recordando mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

-Ocultarme algo – dijo el Lord con la ceja arqueada – pues cuando vuelva le preguntare – dijo Sesshomaru yéndose seguida de Rin.

_Que me ocultas Kagome… yo no quiero que existan secretos entre nosotros, me lo tendrás que contar…_ - pensó…

* * *

En la época actual

-Qué lindo bebé – dijo la madre de Kagome con Riu en brazos (hijo de Sango) era un bebé de tez blanca, cabellos negros ojos azules, y con vestido de hakama y haori celeste.

-Kagome tenemos que ir al médico apúrate – dijo su madre mientras jugueteaba con las manitas de Riu y el niño se reía por las caras que ponía Sota.

-Está bien, vamos Sango – respondió Kagome y Sango asintió, bajaron las escaleras y salieron junto a la madre de Kagome.

* * *

-Felicidades al parecer tendrá gemelos o gemelas, dígame quiere saberlo – dijo el doctor pasando un aparatito por el vientre de Kagome.

-No…quiero que sea una sorpresa para mí, lo sabré cuando nazcan – dijo Kagome mirando el monitor donde se veía unas manchitas en negro y blanco que eran sus hijos dentro de su vientre, una sonrisa recorrió su rostro.

-Vaya amiga que sorpresa – dijo Sango dijo mirando la pantalla y también se escuchaba el palpitar de los niños, todos hasta el doctor estaban con una sonrisa.

-Sí que sorpresa verdad – respondió la mama de Kagome con una de felicidad.

-Pues si no me lo esperaba… - hablo Kagome cerrando los ojos para luego salir de unos minutos salir del hospital.

Pasó 1 mes y Kagome ya lleva 5 meses de embarazo…

* * *

-Sesshomaru sama al parecer Kagome aún no volverá eso me dijo Kaede sama – dijo Rin con algo de tristeza ya que aún no vería a su madre adoptiva.

-Mmm…pero que pasa – dijo Sesshomaru preocupado por su "mujer", mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos.

-Sango-san va casi diario a visitar a Kagome, Kaede-sama dice que está enferma y que es mejor quedarse allá un tiempo – dijo Rin preocupada recordando las palabras de Kaede al decir que Kagome estaba enferma.

_Que pasa Kagome es enserio que estas enferma… o que ya no piensas volver_ – pensó Sesshomaru mirando el cielo.

* * *

-¡Miroku! Iré a ver a Kagome – decía Sango saliendo de su casa vestida de su atuendo de siempre.

-Por qué va tanto a visitarla y por qué ni viene ella – decía Inuyasha algo enfadado, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Que estará pasando… - se preguntaba Miroku en pose pensativa.

-Si no regresa pronto no solo Rin se preocupara si no también mi hermano aunque no lo admita, sé que Kagome decidió quedarse en esta época, pero aún no regresa – decía Inuyasha, todos los días veía a Rin estar cerca del pozo por su regreso, y que Kagome n regresase era inquietante, algo pasaba pero… que era ese algo…

-Siendo ella mi reencarnación también me preocupa y siento que algo pasa – dijo Kykio mirando a Inuyasha, y así intercambiaban miradas.

Y los 3 quedaron con la duda que Sango no le daba respuesta y cuando Inuyasha iba, Kagome se encerraba en algún lugar y no la dejaba verla, y eso aumenta aún más la interrogativas de todos _"que te está pasando Kagome"_.

* * *

Luego en el pozo

-Oye no le abras hecho algo malo a Kagome para que ella se vaya y aun no allá regresado – dijo Inuyasha llegando a saltos y parándose en frente de Sesshomaru.

-No, como te atreves a pensar eso, ni que fuera tú – dijo Sesshomaru aun preocupado pero con mirada seria a su medio hermano.

-¡QUE INTENTAS DECIR!... pero eso de la fiebre no me engaña, ella no está enferme debe ser algo mayor que eso – dijo Inuyasha entrando al pozo _"me dirás que te pasa por que sí y punto"_ pensó Inuyasha con un poco de mal humos al no entender el comportamiento de Kagome.

Sesshomaru se dispuso a ver la luz violeta que desprendía el pozo, todo en un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

En la época actual

En la habitación de Kagome

-Hermana tu barriga sí que creció mucho – dijo Sota con los ojos grandes, mirando a su hermana, ella ahora tenía puesto un vestido suelto (esos para embarazadas) de color blanco con violeta y azul.

-Que esperabas – respondió Kagome tomando su té de yerbas que le dio Kaede, y ni decir de los deseos que provocaba su embarazo, desde las combinaciones más raras de comidas, y sus cambios de humor, al menos el té la tranquilizaba.

Su desarrollo es rápido al ser mita demonio puede que nazca en cualquier momento ya que es el 5to mes - dijo Sango mirando como Kagome luego de tomar su te comía galletas de vainilla con chocolate, naranja y algo de sal.

* * *

-Hola señora como esta Kagome – dijo Inuyasha entrando a la casa de Kagome.

-Bien pero no admite visitas de nadie más que Sango asique lo siento no podrás verla – dijo la madre de Kagome con una sonrisa, mientras seguía acomodando todo en la sala.

-¿Por qué?… Sesshomaru está preocupado de que no regresa – insistió Inuyasha con el entrecejo fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

-Si lo sé, sé que ella decidió quedarse en esa época con él, pero no puede en estos momentos – respondió su madre mirándolo.

-¡Porque! – insistió Inuyasha con algo más de desesperación en saber que pasaba.

-Lo siento Inuyasha pero no lo sabrás – dijo Sango entrando a la sala cruzando los brazos.

-Por qué no puedo saberlo y tu si – dijo el mirando a Sango con ojos desafiantes como si de una enemiga se tratase

-Ella no está segura de decirlo y es por eso que no quiere que nadie la vea todavía – dijo Sango con un suspiro para luego mirar a Inuyasha.

* * *

Medio mes después e Inuyasha siguió yendo de vez en cuando a cuestionar ya que él y los otros estaban con la duda y parecía aumentar más…

-No lo sabrás – dijo Sango por 5ta vez pero Inuyasha no se rendía.

-Pero porque, Sesshomaru no para de venir a ver si ella ya regreso – dijo Inuyasha, uso su última alternativa para ver si funcionaba, ya había usado todos los nombres para ver si de alguna forma Kagome volvía.

_Así que se preocupa por ella, Kagome debería decirlo –_ pensó Sango cerrando los ojos un momento.

-En qué piensas – dijo Inuyasha acercase aun con sus manso dentro de su haori.

-No deberías estar con tu esposa – dijo Sango, ya le estaba cansando la terquedad de Inuyasha, decírselos o no era decisión de Kagome, y hasta que ella no estuviera decidida Sango no abriría la boca.

-Si pero ella también quiere saber – respondió y sus orejas captaron el ruido de una puerta cerrarse.

-Hija mira ya regrese con algunas cosas para mis bisnietos – dijo el abuelo abriendo la puerta para entrar a la sala, con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro.

-Abuelo metiste la pata – dijo Sota con una mano en la cara, él también se encontraba en la sala ya que fue a saludar al orejas de perro.

-¿Bisnietos? – pregunto Inuyasha ladeando la cabeza a la derecha.

-No es nada, mejor te vas, lo dijo por Riu – dijo Sango arrastrándolo a la capilla del pozo para que se fuera.

-¡Ah! –

-Ahora vete – dijo Sango apuntando el pozo y el otro con el ceño fruncido obedeció y salto.

* * *

Luego de despachar a Inuyasha, que el muy inocente creyó lo que dijo _"Kami gracias por mandarlo tan despistado"_ pensó Sango.

Abuelo casi la friegas toda – dijo Sota a su abuelo que estaba dejando sus compras en la mesa.

Y luego un ruido se escucho

-¡KAGOME! ¡ESTAS BIEN! – grito Sango entrando a la habitación luego de escuchar el ruido.

-Parece que ya entro en labor, hay que llevarla al hospital – dijo su madre dispuesta a bajar para llamar al hospital.

-¡NO!... los tendré aquí… no quiero que luego de que nazcan me lo arrebaten para experimentar por algunos rasgos que sé que tendrán – decía Kagome suprimiendo el dolor.

-Es verdad al ser mita demonios serán como Inuyasha y querrán saber por qué nacieron así – dijo Sango pensando un momento, y como en esa época las anomalías eran…

* * *

Una partera, amiga de su abuelo, fue a casa de Kagome…

Luego de una hora de dolor…

Se escuchó el primer llanto de un bebe…

-Es una niña – dijo la partera que estaba recibiendo a la recién nacida para luego pasársela a la madre de Kagome que ya estaba con el agua tibia y una manta para envolverlo.

Luego unos 3 minutos…

El segundo llanto se escuchó…

-Es un niño – dijo la partera para luego hacer lo mismo que hicieron con la niña.

* * *

Luego de eso Kagome no pudo ver a sus bebes recién nacidos ya que quedó inconsciente y a la semana despertó….

-Mis niños – dijo de golpe Kagome al despertar y vio que se encontraba en su recamara.

-Aquí están – dijo Sango dándoselos con una sonrisa.

-Pero qué raro… mira nacieron sin orejitas como las de Inuyasha – dijo Kagome sosteniéndolos con ternura a sus mellizos.

-Eso se puede explicar – dijo Miki apareciendo de la nada.

-Se debe que mi poder logro llenar la otra parte que faltaba para que sean demonios completos, ayude a que sean Youkai en su totalidad y también hice todo para que no murieras en el parto – dijo Miki con una sonrisa mirando a los bebés durmiendo.

-En serio… eso no lo sabía – respondió Kagome para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

-Y como los llamaras…- preguntaron Miki y Sango mirando a la madre primeriza.

-La niña se llamara Ai y el niño Hiei – dijo Kagome abrazando a ambos con una sonrisa y una lágrima de felicidad salía de su ojo derecho.

-Oye… se parecen mucho a su padre no lo crees- dijo Kagome mirando a sus retoños que dormían.

-Si es cierto tienen las mismas marcas en las mejilla y la frente, el mismo cabello plateado, orejitas puntiagudas y sus ojitos dorados – dijo Sango con una sonrisa, ya que ella pudo ver los ojos de los mellizos antes que cayeran dormidos.

-Kagome ya estás bien – dijo su madre entrando a la recamara.

-Si – asintió con una sonrisa.

-Que lindos son mis nietos no lo crees hija – dijo su madre acercándose a la cama de Kagome, donde ella se encontraba sentada y con ambos niños junto a ella.

-Si es cierto – dijo Kagome acariciando a mejilla de su hija.

-Gracias por sobrevivir y ser la madre de estas pequeñas y lindas criaturas y yo ser abuelas de ellos – dijo su madre abrazándola y Kagome correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

Luego 4 meses después, Kagome tardo 1 mes en mejoras pero ya está mejor y cuida de sus hijos…

-Para tener 4 meses ya se han vuelto más grandecitos y hermosos – dijo Sango mirando a la niña dormida en la cuna.

-Si es cierto son tan bonitos míralos como duermen – decía Kagome mientras dormía a Hiei que estaba en sus brazos.

Pero no contaban con ciertas visitas que…

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno que les pareció, espero que les aya gustado, ustedes dicen que merece al menos un reviews, por ya saben si no hay uno no hay conti

se despide la desafiadora de los cielo

**Sora Taka**


	7. Me descubrieron

Aquí otro capítulo más espero que les guste.  
Díganme que opinan de esta manera distinta de relatar la historia.

* * *

CAPITULO SIETE  
Me descubrieron…

* * *

Mientras Sango y Kagome charlaban tranquilamente no se percataban que alguien se acercaba por detrás de ellas, una persona que ya no soportaba la curiosidad por saber cómo se encontraba, entro por la ventana de la habitación de la hermosa miko y llamo su atención con sus palabras…

- Kagome – dijo aquel joven mientras entraba por la ventana con los ojos cerrados – dime que te pasa, ya hace 1 año que no te hemos visto y estas empezando a preocuparme al igual que a mi…-el joven abrió los ojos y quedo por unos momentos mudo por lo que estaba mirando, vio a su amiga y después de unos momentos….

- ¿Ka-Kagome?... – dijo confundido el joven y medio tartamudeando.

- Inuyasha que haces aquí – dijo la azabache sorprendida de la llegada del peli-plata _"rayos seguro me lloverán las preguntas"_- pensó la joven miko.

- ¿Por qué tienes un bebé en brazos?...- dijo el inocente joven de ojos dorados sin entender la escena.

- Y ahora… que… Kagome – dijo la exterminadora a su amiga que estaba en un gran problema del cual no podría salvarse esta vez.

- Tendré que decirle la verdad…no me queda de otra – dijo la miko con un suspiro, para luego dejar en la cuna a su precioso hijo Hiei, para que siguiera durmiendo junto con su hermanita Ai.

- ¿Mm?... – fue lo único que se escuchó de parte del peli-plata que tenía los brazos cruzados mientras pensaba.

- Inuyasha – soltó un suspiro y luego continuo – ellos dos son youkai en su totalidad y también son mis hijos… - dijo la miko esperando la reacción de su amigo hanyou.

- ¡QUE! – fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, de lo que Kagome le había dicho segundos antes.

- Lo que escuchaste ellos son mis hijos y no tengo que decirte quien es el padre con tan solo verlos lo sabrás en un instante – dijo la joven algo molesta por aquella reacción, en si sabía que diría eso pero tenía la esperanza que le dijera otra cosa más amable como "felicidades" pero era obvio que no.

El joven peli-plata se acerca a la cuna y ve a unos mellizos de cabellos plateados, tez blanca, marquitas en sus rostros y una media luna en sus frentes, que dormían con una sonrisa – no me digas que es… Sesshomaru – dijo el hanyou, no se podía creer para nada y menos que eses niñitos tan lindos y angelicales sean hijos de su frio hermanos mayor.

- Si – dijo Kagome algo nerviosa, ni ella sabía por qué estaba así.

- Estoy escuchando bien… esas dos lindas criaturas…te creo que sean tus hijos, pero… que sean de Sesshomaru… - dijo el joven peli-plata, aun no se lo podía creer.

- Si algún problema – dijo Kagome algo enojada.

- Y no le has dicho nada – pregunto el joven de orbes color dorados mirándola fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

- No – dijo la miko bajando la cabeza, no quería verlo a los ojos.

- Iremos ahora mismo – dijo Inuyasha tomándola de la mano para salir.

- ¡QUE! – dijo la miko sorprendida de las palabras de su amigo Inuyasha, deteniéndolo ya que no quería avanzar.

- Ya paso ¡1 año! Y él está preocupado hasta suele pensar que ya no volverás – dijo el hanyou mirándola a los ojos color chocolate de su compañera que solía estar con él, cuándo buscaban los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

- Se preocupó – dijo la joven sorprendida de esas palabras que Inuyasha le estaba diciendo de una forma totalmente sincera.

- Pues claro que si – dijo Inuyasha esperando que Kagome pensara un rato para luego irse a la época antigua.

- Te olvidas de algo Inuyasha – dijo Sango con una sonrisa mirando a él y a su amiga.

-Hpm – fue lo único que se escuchó por respuesta de su parte.

- Ahora eres tío – dijo Sango con una sonrisa mirando la cuna donde dormían felizmente Ai y Hiei.

- Pues… si… supongo – dijo el joven de ojos dorados volteando la mirada a la cuna.

- Aunque de seguro aun estas en shock por la noticia verdad – volvió a decir Sango acercándose a su amiga.

- Claro es inesperado… pero ya se me hacía raro que Kagome no volviera… bueno ahora vamos – dijo el hanyou con todo el ánimo del mundo, hacia su amiga Kagome.

- Pero… - se cuestionaba Kagome no podía dejar solos a Ai y Hiei.

- También vienen mis _**"sobrinos" **_para que los otros los conozcan – dijo el joven peli-plata a la Miko que estaba indecisa si ir o no ir y pensó que se preocupaba por sus hijos.

- Todos – dijo Kagome sobresaltada pero no lo dijo muy alto para no despertar a sus lindos mellizos que dormían a gusto en su cuna.

-Si TODOS están con la intriga y deberás dar respuestas – respondió Inuyasha no iba a permitir un no por respuesta.

Y así el joven peli-plata acabo convenciendo a su valiosa amiga Kagome para que al menos vaya a decirles a sus amigos ya que la curiosidad los comía por dentro, por su parte Kagome tan bien quería ver a sus amigos de esa época así que accedió a ir "_después de todo el escudo de Miki todavía está_ _activo"_, pensó la Azabache.

* * *

- Hola Inuyasha y…. Kagome – dijo una sacerdotisa, la cual la miko menor reconoció como Kykio al segundo de verla.

- Hola Kykio – dijo con una sonrisa, la azabache tenia junto a ella un cochecito para bebes de su época, con sus mellizos dentro durmiendo tranquilamente.

Luego de un rato todos estaban curiosos

- Pues dinos Kagome – dijo Miroku intentando ocultar su curiosidad.

- Pues verán…ellos son mis hijos y de… Sesshomaru – dijo la miko mirando a todos pero lo ultime lo dijo en susurro pero todos lo escucharon perfectamente.

- ! Ah!...

¡QUE! – dijeron todos luego de analizar cada palabra que Kagome había dicho, todos, menos Sangos y Inuyasha que ya lo sabían de ante mano.

-No griten o se despertaran – dijo Kagome calmando a todos para que no griten muy fuerte ya que no quería que sus hijos despertaran de sus lindos sueños que tenían.

- Yo pensé que al ser mita demonios deberían tener orejitas como las de Inuyasha – dijo un pequeño zorrito de miraba tierna hacia Kagome y ella por su parte le devolvió con una sonrisa.

- Pues…son demonios en su totalidad gracias a Miki – dijo la miko de ojos chocolates tranquilizando las dudad de todos los presentes.

- ¿Miki? – dijeron todos incluyendo a Inuyasha ya se le hacía raro que ellos sean demonios completos, pero esa duda no estaba en Sango ya que ella ya lo sabía hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Luego de explicar todo y todas las dudas de sus amigos. Salió a tomar aire fresco y a traer algo de leña, ya que ese día el cielo estaba despejado y hacia buen tiempo para ser temporada de verano.

- Kagome… - se escuchó una dulce voz de una niña de 10 años que estaba con ella, era Miki.

- Sí que pasa… - dijo la miko de cabellos azabaches exhausta de la lluvia de preguntas de hace unos minutos atrás.

- Pues veras…como use todos mis poderes para completar la parte que les faltaba para ser demonios completos – dijo Miki jugueteando con sus manos.

- Si – respondió Kagome para que ella siguiera con lo que estaba contándole, ya que de seguro era algo importante.

- No estoy repuesta todavía tan solo estoy aquí en mi forma humana por mero esfuerzo ya que me toma el doble de tiempo reponerme, porque fueron dos híbridos a los que tuve que completar su otra mitad de poderes que les faltaba… - se detuvo unos segundos para suspirar unos momentos.

- Si – dijo Kagome atenta a lo que Miki decía.

- Pues la cosa es que ya no puedo hacer un campo para ocultar tu presencia al menos la barrera de tus hijo aun durara pero no por mucho y… - nuevamente se detuvo antes de continuar hablando la pequeña Miki.

- Y… espera que – dijo Kagome soltando los leños que ya había recogido luego de analizar cada palabra de la pequeña Miki y temía lo que dijera luego y tal como pensó lo dijo su pequeña yo.

- Y Sesshomaru ya se dio cuenta de tu presencia y está viniendo hacia aquí – miro hacia un lado y apunto con su dedo – mira ahí esta – dijo la pequeña Miki mirando que venía Sesshomaru aquel youkai de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados que habían hipnotizado desde un principio a Kagome.

- Sesshomaru – dijo en susurro la azabache mirando cómo se acercaba a gran velocidad en esos momentos ya lo tenía a tan solo 10 pasos de ella, y la miraba con esos ojos dorados…

- Bueno yo me voy – dijo Miki y desapareció convirtiéndose en una perla nuevamente.

- Kagome… - dijo Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente, al fin después de tanto tiempo podía volver a ver eso ojos color chocolate y esa sonrisa en su rostro…

- Hola Sesshomaru – dijo ella, estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amado frente a ella era imposible ocultar su felicidad.

- Kagome… porque… - se detuvo por unos instantes y se dio cuenta de algo de su dulce y amada Kagome – tu aroma está mezclado con la de otro youkai de mi especie – dijo el algo molesto a saber que su aroma de ella estaba mezclado con otro youkai que no era él.

- Pues es obvio que este mezclado – dijo ella no sabía cómo contárselo, no estaba mentalmente preparada para decirlo, pero sin darse cuenta Sesshomaru ya estaba en frente de ella…

- Porqué… - dijo fríamente pero no pudo ocultar la felicidad de volverla a ver así que la tomo por la cintura abrazándola.

- Pues es por… - decía Kagome nerviosa apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado…

Sesshomaru por su parte la abrazo tanto que casi la deja sin aire, luego como si fueran los únicos de ese lugar le dio un tierno beso mientras el viento soplaba y hacia volar las hojas, para ellos el tiempo pasaba tan lento pero luego de aquel beso, Sesshomaru volvió a preguntarle esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta.

- Pues…la causa es…es por mis hijos – dijo la azabache pensando las posibles respuesta de Sesshomaru, de aquel youkai frió pero a las vez tierno.

-Que… - dijo un sorprendido Sesshomaru al escuchar lo que su amada miko le decía.

- Lo que escuchaste por mis hijos y también son tuyos – dijo una miko sonrojada ocultando su cara en el pecho de su adorado youkai y por un momento pensó que como Inuyasha y el eran hermanos respondían de esa forma ya que fue la misma respuesta que dijo Inuyasha cuando le contó se le hacía raro.

- Y porque no me lo dijiste antes Kagome – dijo amablemente Sesshomaru abrazándola aún más, lo cual le sorprendió a la miko de la actitud de Sesshomaru y por un momento se dio cuenta que ella de alguna manera había derretido el frió corazón de ese youkai.

- Pues tenía miedo de que los rechazaras por ser híbridos – dijo Kagome de una forma triste apartándose de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Pero siguen siendo mis cachorros o no – dijo Sesshomaru mirando como su adorada, amada y dulce miko se apartaba de él.

- Si… - dijo Kagome aun sorprendida de la actitud de Sesshomaru nunca lo había visto tan amable y comprensivo que no pudo contenerse y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Y cuando nacieron – pregunto con curiosidad Sesshomaru, cosa que Kagome nunca pensó ver en ese frió taiyoukai.

- Pues hace cuatro meses – dijo Kagome algo nerviosa ya que le había ocultado por cuatro meses la existencia de sus _**"cachorros"**_ a Sesshomaru.

- Cuatro meses – pensó por unos momentos el gran lord del oeste, el inigualable Sesshomaru y luego añadió – quiero verlos – dijo con determinación y frialdad pero por dentro lo decía con felicidad y ternura.

- Ah…etto…está bien espera aquí un momento – dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a la casa de Kykio donde estaban todos cuidando de Ai y Hiei, no podía contener la felicidad de haberle dicho a Sesshomaru y parecía que él había aceptado a sus hijos estaba tan contenta.

* * *

aquí el nuevo capitulo, que les pareció espero les haya gustado mucho, bueno estoy con algo de prisa asique chau.

la desafiadora de los cielos se despide.

**Sora Taka**


	8. Felicidad

¡Eh! Aquí el nuevo capítulo, a ver qué pasa será posible que Sesshomaru acepte a sus cachorros, algo pasara, puede que…

Por si acaso los personajes no pertenecen excepto Miki, Ai y Hiei.

* * *

**CAPITULO OCHO**  
**Felicidad**

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos una miko de ojos color chocolate llego a casa de la miko mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba tan contenta, al entrar vio a sus amigos como de costumbre le sorprendió que su amigo de cabellos plateados miraba con ternura a sus nuevos sobrinos que aun dormían placenteramente.

- Etto… me llevare a Ai y Hiei por un rato para recorrer el lugar – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa llevándose el cochecito, los demás asintieron con la cabeza, en sus pensamientos se decían, que de seguro se encontró con Sesshomaru ya que Inuyasha minutos antes había detectado el aroma de su hermano.

* * *

Luego de un rato mientras Kagome se dirigía al claro del bosque donde le esperaba Sesshomaru su amado youkai, sus lindos hijitos despertaron, y sus ojitos dorados miraban a todos lados sin reconocer el lugar.

- Ya no estamos en casa estamos en el lugar donde conocí a su padre – dijo la azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella sabía que Ai y Hiei entendían a la perfección aun en esa corta edad que tenían.

Los niños miraron a su madre y como entendiendo la situación, ambos sonrieron en forma de respuesta.

* * *

-Sesshomaru… ya estoy aquí – dijo Kagome algo nerviosa pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El gran taiyoukai; lord de las tierras del oeste, se sorprendió al ver a sus cachorros, vio que eran mellizos pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver que eran demonios completos y que tenían un aura muy poderosa (N/A: la cosa es que el campo de energía de Miki ya no estaba así que ya se podía sentir su presencia).

-Ellos… seguro ya te das dado cuenta que son demonios completos… y la razón es gracias a Miki una perla que me pertenece – dijo la miko al darse cuenta que el campo de protección se había desvanecido.

- ¿Miki?... – pregunto el taiyoukai de ojos dorados y cabellera plateada.

- Si yo… - apareció una niña de cabellos negros y tez blanca en frente de Sesshomaru, con una sonrisa en su rostro que sorprendió aún más al taiyoukai pero logro disimularlo.

- Los convertí en demonios completos ya que tenían un poder muy grande para un cuerpo hibrido – dijo la niña dirigiendo su mirada a los mellizos que juguetean en el cochecito, y luego miraban como las hojas volaban y sonreían, luego desapareció.

- Enserio… - fue lo único que dijo aquel taiyoukai que al igual que Miki dirigió su mirada a sus cachorros y no pudo evitar sonreír luego de escuchar los que Miki aquella niñita le había dicho.

- La niña se llama Ai y el niño Hiei, se parecen mucho a ti, por eso no pude evitar conseguir esos kimonos que tienes – dijo la azabache, era cierto los mellizos llevaban unos kimonos y Hakama casi idénticos a los de su padre, claro que la única diferencia era que el kimono de Ai estaba adornado con un color rosadito en vez que el rojo, si no iba ser muy difícil reconocerlos a simple vista.

- Son muy lindos – dijo dulcemente el gran Sesshomaru con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, cosa nunca visto antes.

_"vaya eso no me lo espera" _– pensó ya azabache de ojos café mirando a su amado Sesshomaru que se comportaba de una manera muy dulce.

- Y quien nació primero – pregunto el taiyoukai mirando a su Kagome para escuchar su respuesta.

- Ai fue la primera en nacer – dijo la miko, al ver una sonrisa de parte de Sesshomaru algo que la hiso la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Los pequeños mellizos de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados miraron atentamente a Sesshomaru…

- Creo que eres alguien nuevo para ellos – dijo la miko acomodándose un mechón de cabellos, mientras un viento tranquilo soplaba en aquel claro del bosque.

- Supongo… - dejo salir un suspiro el taiyoukai acercándose a sus cachorros y mirándolos fijamente a ambos niños, para su sorpresa ellos tan bien lo miraron fijamente como intentando intimidar al gran Sesshomaru.

Los mellizos de ojos dorados sonrieron muy contentos, Hiei puso su pequeña manita encima de la nariz de su padre.

-Parecen que saben quién eres – dijo la azabache mirando lo que su hijo estaba haciendo.

Hiei sonrió a Sesshomaru, su hermanita no se queda atrás, la pequeña Ai con sus pequeñas garritas jalo unos de los mechones plateados de su padre, al igual que su hermano tenía una sonrisa es su rostro.

-Jajajaj…. Parece que te castigan – dijo la miko no pudo contener su risa al ver los que su pequeña hija traviesa estaba haciendo.

Sesshomaru al escuchar lo que Kagome había dicho tan solo dio un pequeño gruñido.

-No te enojes son unos bebés todavía no saben lo que hacen… o quizás Ai si sabía lo que hacía – dijo la miko acercándose al cochecito para luego con mucha delicadeza separar a Ai de su padre.

-Pa…pá - dijo Hiei de una forma feliz, con su vocecita tan dulce separando su manita para luego sonreírle a su padre.

-Vaya si saben quién eres – dijo una azabache muy sorprendida al escuchar a su hijo decir sus primeras palabras con tan solo 4 meses de edad.

-Ma…má – dijo Ai que ahora estaba en los brazos de su madre, lo dijo de la misma forma que su hermano cosa que sorprendió a su madre tanto como a su padre.

-Que tal ya dijeron sus primeras palabras – dijo un sorprendido Sesshomaru con brillo en sus ojos después de escuchar a su cachorro decirle papá.

-Si… no es sorprendente – dijo la miko de ojos chocolates mirando a su amado youkai.

-Desde ahora en adelante estaremos los cuatro juntos – dijo amable y dulce Sesshomaru alzando a Hiei el cual se aferró a su padre.

-Lo dices enserio – dijo la azabache sorprendía y feliz de las palabras que le había dicho su adorado Sesshomaru.

-Claro que si tú eres mi mujer y ellos son mis **cachorritos** – dijo amablemente acercándose a ella.

-Pensé que te negarías… ya que son hijos de una humana – dijo Kagome sin apartar la vista de esos ojos dorados que la hipnotizaban.

-Como me negaría ellos son mis cachorros y de la mujer que amo – dijo el con una sonrisa para luego darle un beso en la mejilla que causo un rubor en la miko.

-Bueno ahora vámonos a mi castillo – dijo Sesshomaru de una manera que cualquiera nunca se negaría.

-Claro – dijo la miko con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando a Ai y Hiei en el coche cito para luego llevárselos a su nuevo hogar…

* * *

Mientras unas personas que estaban escondido que lograron ver todo lo que había sucedido…

-¡Bien! Parece que no se enfadó – dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno yo nunca en mi vida pensé en ver esa forma de comportamiento de Sesshomaru sí que fue una sorpresa – dijo Kykio que estaba desasiendo el campo de protección que era para que Sesshomaru no se diera cuenta de sus presencias.

-Si… pero ojala que sus hijos no sean así de frio como suele ser con los demás – dijo Inuyasha un joven de ojos dorados y de cabellos plateados mientras movía sus orejitas de perrito.

-No creo… quizás un poco…bueno mucho…pero serán amables como su madre – dijo el monje Miroku pensando como serian en el futuro aquellos demonios.

-Qué bueno que ahora serán felices y vivirán juntos – dijo con una sonrisa una exterminadora llamada Sango

-Aun que es raro… pero cierto – dijo Inuyasha para luego volver a la aldea junto con todos los demás que ahora estaban tranquilos de que su amiga estará bien y no le pasara nada.

* * *

Luego de eso en otro lugar de las tierras del oeste un Taiyoukai llevaba a su mujer y cachorros a su castillo, era un día hermoso un día que se llenó de sorpresas para muchos, tanto como para el como para su hermano y sus amigos de su amada, al llegar a su palacio que estaba por encima de las nubes…

-¡Amo bonito! Qué bueno que ya regreso – se escuchó de un pequeño youkai de color verde y ojos saltones que iba en dirección para darle la bienvenida a su amo.

-…y también la señorita Kagome – dijo Jaken para luego ver que la miko llevaba un artefacto que no conocía y fue a ver que había dentro.

-¿Y ellos? Quienes son – dijo Jaken al ver a los mellizos que jugaban entre sí con sus manitas y sonriendo.

-Son mis hijos y de Sesshomaru – dijo la Azabache con una sonrisa para ver como reaccionaria Jaken.

-Del-del amo bonito – dijo un sorprendido Jaken mirando a los mellizos y luego a su amo.

-Si – dijo de una manera fría Sesshomaru al ver que su súbdito no se lo creía.

-Pero si son de ella también… no deberían ser híbridos – dijo Jaken luego de razonar por unos momentos.

-Pues sí y no, ellos son demonios en su totalidad – dijo la miko para luego añadir – mira Jaken a que son idénticos a Sesshomaru – dijo mirando a sus cachorros que aún seguían jugando.

-Pues si se parecen mucho al amo bonito – dijo Jaken al ver a esos mellizos que luego lo miraron y le habían dado una sonrisa cosa que su amo nunca había hecho y eso hiso que los ojos de eso demonio verde brillaran pero intentando no llorar de felicidad.

-Bueno hay que llevarlos a una habitación – dijo Sesshomaru mirando a su amada Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Claro, mi vida – dijo Kagome siguiendo a Sesshomaru para llevar a sus hijos a una habitación para que duerman.

* * *

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que Kagome vive en la época antigua con su amado Sesshomaru, ella ya no puede volver a su época porque el pozo se había sellado quien sabe porque, pero gracias a Miki puede tele transportarse en el espacio tiempo de manera que puede ir a donde quiera incluso a la época donde están su madre, abuelo y hermano de vez en cuando a visitarlos y llevo a sus hijos para que vean que grandes y hermosos se han puesto, incluso llevo a Sesshomaru para que lo conocieran cosa que no enojo para nada al taiyoukai.

Por otro lado Inuyasha y Kykio se casaron como ya saben y viven juntos y tuvieron un hijo que se llama Kain que tiene 8 meses.

Sango y Miroku tuvieron 3 hijos, 1 niño y gemelas.

Rin que había estado viviendo con Kaede ahora vivía con Kagome y el Lord Sesshomaru, y le gustaba mucho jugar y cuidar de Ai y Hiei.

Kagome ahora era un demonio (le pidió ese deseo a Miki la cual se lo cumplió) y al mismo tiempo todavía conservaba sus poderes de sacerdotisa aun que era riesgoso ahora que era un demonio.

-Ai-sama, Hiei-sama tengan cuidado no se vayan por ese lugar – decía Jaken corriendo donde se encontraban los niños ya que estaban a las orillas y podían caerse (N/A: ya saben cómo estaban en el cielo).

Ai miro a Jaken y cuando este estaba ya bastante cerca hiso lo que su padre solía hacer y hace… (N/A: Dar una patada en la cabeza de Jaken).

-Se nota que es tu hija – dijo Kagome rodando los ojos al ver lo que Ai había hecho, era seguro que lo heredo de su padre.

-Si, también tuya – dijo Sesshomaru al ver lo que dijo su mujer.

-Pero entrenarlos ahora no es muy pronto, sé que deben controlar ese inmenso poder pero… - dijo la ahora taiyoukai mirando a su esposo.

-No, ellos ya son grandes lo suficiente como para agarrar una espada y necesitan entrenamiento – dijo Sesshomaru en forma de respuesta mientras veía a los ojos de su amada que ahora era un demonio al igual que él y que ahora ella tenía unos ojos color azul como el mar, y una cabellera plateada al igual que la de él.

-Una espada…Sesshomaru tienen 2 años para ellos una espada es muy pesada todavía, pero supongo que si es cierto, pero no lo hagas esforzarse demasiado vale – dijo la peli-plata a su amado con una sonrisa.

-Claro – dijo Sesshomaru de una manera serena y amable.

-Mama, mama, papa, papa – decía al unísono Ai y Hiei corriendo hacia sus padres.

-Sí que pasa mis niños – dijo Kagome de una manera maternal al ver como sus pequeños se acercaban eran tan lindos que una palabra pasaba por su mente - "_**kawai"-**_ al verlos con una sonrisa a ambos.

-Hoy papa nos va a entrenar verdad – dijo Hiei, para tener 2 años y medio articulaban muy bien las palabras y su razonamiento ya era mayor al igual que su entendimiento.

-Si el hoy mi cielo – dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a Hiei que lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos esperando la respuesta de su madre.

-Yupi vamos a entrenar con papa – dijo Ai dando un brinquito.

-Entonces a entrenar – dijo Sesshomaru alzando a sus cachorros de una manera tierna y llevándolos a un campo de entrenamiento donde él había entrenado en su niñez.

* * *

Luego de 4 horas de entrenamiento

-Vaya papa es muy fuerte no lo crees Ai – dijo Hiei levantándose del suelo para agarrar una espadita, aun eran niños y sus poderes aun no estaban muy desarrollados pero al menos podían blandir una espada.

-Si es muy fuerte – dijo Ai poniéndose en forma de defensa sujetando su espada (N/A: sus espadas eran pequeñas ya que aún eran niños, pero de todas formas podían herir a su enemigo).

-Vamos Hiei hay que darle al menos un golpe para demostrarle que somos fuertes – dijo Ai a su hermano de una manera decidida.

_"vaya al ser su primer entrenamiento y usar tan solo lo básico progresan demasiado rápido"_ – pensaba Sesshomaru al ver a sus cachorros que aun siendo pequeños aprendían de una manera sorprendente.

-Claro hermana – dijo Hiei y empezaron a correr en dirección a su padre para atacar.

-Aquí vamos… Hiei ya sabes que hacer – dijo Ai con una sonrisa (N/A: de seguro se veían muy lindos entrenando KAWAIIII XD)

-Claro – dijo Hiei y desapareció de la vista de su padre cosa que le sorprendió.

-Papa no olvides que también estoy aquí – dijo Ai chocando su pequeña espada con la de su padre, para luego retroceder, Sesshomaru miro atentamente como de la nada Hiei estaba de nuevo alado de su hermana.

-Ahora – dijo Ai levantando su espada en el aire al igual que su hermano.

_**-Mikadzukikei**_ – dijeron al unísono e hicieron un movimiento de espadas sincronizado contra su padre dejando salir una ráfaga de poder de color azul hacia Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru asombrado de ese ataque que no sabía en qué momento lo aprendieron intento detenerlo con su espada pero era tan fuerte que cayó al suelo y su espada voló para otro lado.

-¡SI! Lo logramos – dijeron los niños muy contentos brincando.

Sesshomaru aun sorprendido de que sus cachorros sean tan fuertes tomo aire ya que le dolió ese golpe, pero se dio cuenta que sus cachorros hicieron que su ataque no le hiriera mucho y lo condujeron al cielo con otro movimientos de espadas.

-Ai, Hiei – dijo con un poco de seriedad y frialdad – me pueden decir cuando aprendieron esa técnica.

-Pues veras papa – dijo Hiei para luego mirar a su hermana que ahora ella tenía que decir el resto – te acuerdas cuando nos dejaste descansar media hora y fuiste al rió a traer agua – Sesshomaru asintió y Ai prosiguió con lo que decía – en ese momento creamos esta técnica – dijo ella – y mientras yo te atacaba hace rato, Hiei se concentraba para sacar su poder y atacar con todo al igual que yo antes de atacarte – finalizó la niña.

Sesshomaru aún más asombrado que al principio, _"como es posible que hayan podido hacer eso y aprenderlo en media hora" _fue lo que pensó el Taiyoukai.

-Bueno los felicito – dijo aun con asombro – por hoy aquí acabamos – dijo Sesshomaru algo más tranquilo _"nunca pensé que aprendieran tan rápido para la corta edad que tienen y mucho menos que hayan creado una técnica nueva en poco tiempo"**-**_ pensó dirigiendo un mirada a su cachorros.

-¡SI! – dijeron los niños con una sonrisa y descansaron un poco para luego regresar a casa.

* * *

En otro lugar en dirección al este….

-Aun que me tome 4 años en recuperarme – se escuchó una vos proveniente de una cueva – tomare mi venganza – dijo nuevamente.

-Qué piensas hacer, ahora son más fuertes y además ya no hay la perla – dijo una vos femenina.

-Eso no importa de todos modos tomare venganza sobre ellos por no dejar que realice mis planes – dijo nuevamente una voz masculina – Hiriko, recuerda que también lo haré por ti.

-Si lo sé, sé que también lo harás por mí, supongo que ya no amas a esa mujer o si – dijo una mujer que ahora gracias a los rayos de sol que entrabas se podía ver su figura era una mujer de ojos azul zafiro tez semi-morena, cabellos hasta la cintura de color negro azulado con un kimono blanco con adornos de color negro.

-Claro que no solo a ti – dijo aquel hombre que estaba reposando cerca de ella aun en la oscuridad de la cueva.

-Está bien, volveremos a… – dijo la chica de cabellera semi azulada…

* * *

Volviendo al castillo de Sesshomaru en las tierras del oeste

-¡MAMA! Ya llegamos – decían Hiei y Ai muy animados y contentos.

-Y díganme su padre no fue muy rudo – dijo Kagome luego de darles la bienvenida a sus hijos y esposo.

-No – dijo Ai – fue muy fácil – dijo Hiei recordando todo.

-Me alegro – dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Ai y Hiei vengan a cambiarse – dijo Rin viéndolos que traían un traje de combate y era mejor que se pusieran algo más casual ahora.

-Si – dijeron al unísono para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Luego de un rato los niños estaban en la sala tranquilamente durmiendo un rato sobre unos cojines.

-Kagome – susurro Sesshomaru abrazándola por atrás – gracias por estar mi lado y darme el mayor regalo del mundo, que son nuestros cachorros – dijo cariñosamente Sesshomaru.

-No debes darme las gracias yo siempre estaré contigo hasta el final de mis días – dijo Kagome dándose la vuelta para poder abrazar a su amado.

-Si tienes razón estaremos juntos hasta el final – dijo Sesshomaru para luego sellar su promesa con su beso lleno de amor, un beso que demostraba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, que nadie ni nada iba a lograr separarlos…

**_FIN_**

* * *

Bueno aquí el final de esta historia los dejare con la duda de quienes eran los de la cueva, jeje que mala soy, dígame que les pareció esta historia y el final, la 2 temporada si la va a tener, pero algo diferente bueno si la subo se darán cuenta de que hablo y la técnica de Ai y Hiei significa:

_**Mikadzukikei**_ = _**"luna creciente".**_

Que les pareció la historia y el final dígame si quieren que suba la 2 temporada, o les dejo con la duda y si subo la segunda temporada pues en el primer capítulo de la 2da, dirá si es o no es la segunda temporada ok.

Creo que explicare un punto, verán como dijo Ai cuando Sesshomaru les dio un tiempo para que descansen fue a traer algo de agua ya que Hiei tenía sed y el rio estaba un poco lejos, en eso periodo de tiempo que fue a traer agua, Ai estaba concentrándose para poder sacar un poco de su energía al igual que Hiei para a si demostrar a su padre que eran fuertes aun con tan solo 2 años de edad, en ese momento sus mentes se conectaron y de alguna manera ellos estaban creando ese nuevo ataque dentro de su mente, como si estuvieran en otra dimensión entrenando por días, acabaron de acabar de crear su técnica en otra dimensión que ellos crearon en su mente, Sesshomaru llego y les dio el agua luego de un descanso volvieron a pelear y ya saben el resto, claro que Ai no le dijo a su padre de la dimensión creada por ellos donde el tiempo corría de manera distinta eso era un secreto de Ai y Hiei, un lindo secreto entre hermanos.

Si es que tenían dudas de ese punto pues resuelta ya está.

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer mi historia me hicieron muy feliz.

se despide la desafiadora de los cielos

**Sora Taka**


End file.
